Losing Control
by TheTruthIsHere125
Summary: Caitlin has been free of Killer Frost for just over 6 months. It's for this reason that the she's so surprised when, out of no where, Killer Frost reappears, telling Caitlin that she'll eventually lose control. After months of dormancy, Killer Frost is back and more powerful than ever, and it's up to Team Flash to save their friend. Arrow and Felicity are visiting at the time.


**Chapter 1: Return**

It had been over six months since the last time Killer Frost took control. Thanks to Barry and Cisco, Caitlin now had an effective pill that she took daily, giving her far more control than ever. Killer Frost didn't stand a chance.

It was a normal day at star labs, a robbery downtown and Barry was out in the field. After the last of the robbers were tied up, there was a sudden rush of wind as Barry changed out of his suit.

"Dude that was so cool! Team Flash one, robbers zero." Cisco and Iris high fived Barry who was grinning like a child. Felicity smirked in the background, watching Team Flash celebrate. Her and Arrow had come to visit StarLabs, something about Oliver wanting to catch up with Barry? He was sitting behind Felicity, sewing up a rip in his hood while angrily mumbling curses as he struggled to stretch the fabric. Barry laughed as Cisco mentioned the robber who had tried to literally log roll his way out of being caught. It was a comical scene. Barry turned and smiled at Caitlin, noticing that she was strangely quiet.

 _He looked so stupidly naive, someone should teach him that life isn't all win win, sunshine and rainbows. Flash._

Caitlin didn't know what to do and just stood still. Shocked. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time. There was no way that could have been her. That her. Caitlin took the pills everytime that she was supposed to. How could it be possible after the weeks of hard work that her friends spent making them for her in the first place? She was just tired. That had to be it. Her mind was being stupid, making things up. Caitlin regretted not drinking her normal cup and a half of coffee that morning…

 _Sure, coffee would have been nice. But I think freezing the city would have been even better. Get over yourself, no amount of pills or medication could subdue me for long. Deep down you knew that. Time to have some of the fun that you and your soon to be dead friends stole from me. If I can handle that, you can handle it. Deal with it bitch._

Caitlin felt her eyes begin fuzz over, it was an all too familiar feeling of helplessness. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Caitlin turned so that her friends wouldn't see, she didn't want to start this problem again. Her friends had enough to worry about. She had to get to the pipeli… _on second thoughts, she didn't have to do anything like that. What she had to do was kill, or at least immobilize everyone in the room, so that they wouldn't follow her. She had to report back to Amunet. After such a long time of absence, she was sure her return would be well overdue. Killer Frost felt her hair starting to freeze, transforming into the snowy white hair that she had come to miss._

"WOAH WOAH CAITLIN" was all Cisco managed to yell before Killer Frost spun around and threw an icycle, skimming Cisco's shoulder and stunning him. Barry was on her in less than a second trying to hold her down while calling for Caitlin. Ugh, Caitlin had the cheesiest friends in existance, how did she even end up with these so called friends? Frost dissipated at will, slipping from Barry's grasp and solidifying next to Iris. By this point Felicity was most likely cowering behind one of the desks. Frost wouldn't have been suprised, weakling. Oliver had one of his arrows trained onto her, too bad that there wouldn't be room for a clean shot. Frost held an ice blade against Iris's throat, pressing just enough to draw a little bit of blood without killing her just yet.

"Everyone stop. Or she dies." Apparently Iris meant a lot to them all, as they all stood deadly still, Oliver even lowering his bow and Barry standing up straight. Cisco recovered from his shock and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything like that. How was this real?

"How are you here? We fixed it, we stopped the neural patter…"

"Blah Blah Blah sciency shit like that. You should know that nothing can stop me for long. Caitlin is far too weak to trap me for more than a few months at best. I don't know why you even like her. But anyhow, you all drop your weapons and lock yourselves in the treadmill room, or I'll kill Iris."

"Good luck with that." Felicity injected Frost from behind, the Rohypnol dose taking effect as her knees buckled. She dropped the ice blade and collapsed. Felicity gave a thumbs up.

"You guys can relax, she's knocked out cold for at least a few hours. Pun intended." Oliver smiled at Felicity's quip, pride and amusement shining in his eyes. Barry ran and picked the now unconscious Killer Frost up and laid her into one of the pipeline containers.

Caitlin felt terrible when she woke up, like she had drunk a full bottle of Vodka or something like that. She rubbed the back of her head, gasping when she felt a small bump just behind her hairline. What had happened? Why was she… in a cell? The pipeline. She was in the pipeline. Suddenly Caitlin remembered the turn of events, Killer Frost taking control, being stabbed.

"Fuck that hurt." Caitlin mumbled, forcing herself onto her feet. Looking around and assessing her situation.

Back in the main control room, Iris called out to everyone, including Harry, who had only just got back from CC Jitters.

"Guys, she's awake." Iris turned the volume from the monitor up, a live video of the cell going full screen.

"Fuck that hurt" they heard Caitlin, or at least they thought it was Caitlin, mumble. Caitlin was getting up and assessing herself and the situation. Time to chat.

Caitlin winced as the light from the pipeline dock drew closer. She was _not_ ready to talk to team. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, how Killer Frost returned or what she was sedated with, but she did not feel like being the centre of attention feeling the way she did.

 _Play well and who knows, they might even let us out…_

Caitlin sighed. She was right back to where she started. With Killer Frost always present, always talking and always threatening to take over. Why today? Why now after all this time. Couldn't Frost just leave her the fuck alone?! Caitlin was so drawn into mentally screaming at Killer Frost that she didn't notice the cell stop, and the viewing gate lift to reveal all of the team, with the addition of Oliver and Felicity, watching her carefully.

"Caitlin? Or Frost. Who are we talking to here?" Iris's accusatory tone struck a chord inside of Caitlin, but who was to blame her. She did almost slit her throat earlier that day.

"Don't let me out. I… I can't control her anymore." It was barely louder than a whisper, but nonetheless her friends heard her.

 _Ugh, you are impossible sometimes Caity. Time to show you what I've learnt after all that time trapped just under the surface._

"Actually, if I can get to my lab, I could run tests on myself. Figure out what's happening. Just open the cell." What the fuck? Caitlin didn't say that, and yet she did. It was her voice, her face, her persona. But not her. How did Frost do that?!

 _What, you thought I would just idly sit by while you save the day, as boring old Caitlin Snow working your ass off with your microscopes studying abiogenesis or some shit. Won't you ever learn? You don't have much time. No matter what you do, I'll take over eventually. Soon you'll be the voice in MY head. But I'll drown you out. You'll cease to exist as far as the world is concerned. I do look forward to that, don't you?_

Caitlin's hands started trembling, tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Caitlin had to fight it. She had to stay strong, just as Barry said long, long ago.

"NO!" She blurted out, Cisco's fingers hovering only a few centimeters from the access panel.

"Don't… Open... Stop… Lies… Open… Now" Caitlin was having difficulty speaking. The words jumbled up, a mixture of her own and the words that Frost forced out of her mouth. Her friends watched in concern and confusion as Caitlin clamped a hand over her mouth, waving her hand in front of her neck signalling for them not to open the hatch. They got the messaged and stepped away from the panel.

"Caitlin… what can we do?" The kindness and honest concern in Barry's voice only brought more tears to Caitlin's eyes, until they overflowed and ran down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She couldn't say anything, in fear that Frost would change her words.

"Barry we can't just leave her in there with that monster. We have to help her somehow." Cisco was pleading, he couldn't bare seeing one of his closest friends in this much pain, with himself powerless to help.

"That monster is exactly why we can't open the hatch. She signalled herself. Don't do it. I know it's hard Cisco, but we've got to find another way. There's always another way." Barry put a hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Barry's right. I may not know Caitlin as well as you all do, but she seems smart. If she says to keep that hatch closed, she likely has a good reason. We'll figure it out and we _will_ help her." Arrow, always great with the reality checks.

"You won't help her. No one can. Soon it will be me, and only me. Say goodbye to your friend, Cisco. Would she really want to spend the remainder of her time controlling in a cell?" Killer Frost stood up, hair as white as Cisco's face turned. "Are you sure that you want to waste your remaining time with her? A big fat slab of glass separating you? I feel almost feel bad for Caitlin, it's a cold move." Tears sprung to Cisco's eyes, but he blinked them back.

"We'll save Caitlin. We'll destroy you. Just you see. And until then, you'll be staying in this cell. End of story." And with that, Cisco hit the button closing the viewing gates.

"We will help her Cisco. I promise." Barry looked into Cisco's eyes, sincerity one of Barry's best traits. Oliver and Iris nodded in agreement, along with an akward, encouraging half smile from Felicity.

"We'll save Caitlin. That's our top priority now. I won't do anything else until she's back and healthy."

"I agree. Felicity and I are fine with staying to help you help her, and keep crime rates down while you guys are busy." Oliver offered.

"I second that. Totally fine with it. Yea." Felicity piped up from behind Iris.

"Time to get to it then." Cisco, followed by the whole team, walked back towards the main control room. They had their work cut out for them.


End file.
